This invention relates to a pretty lampshade of a novel idea for various lighting fixtures, which can be made readily by a combination of a plurality of sheets which have been cut out to a same configuration.
Contrarily to the lampshade made in accordance with this invention, conventional lampshades have drawbacks in that they are difficult to shape them whereby they become expensive, and that they are so bulky that they are difficult for transporting and storing them.
Hence, it is an object of this invention to provide a lampshade consisting of a plurality of sheets cut out to a same shape having aligned shading strips or slabs, which sheets can readily be assembled to the pretty lampshade and which sheets can easily be folded flat so that it can conveniently be handled and stored.
The sheets which constitute the lampshade of this invention; are correspondent by their shapes to a front vertical sectional view of the desired lampshade or a vertically cut half of said front view, are made by sheet materials such as cardboard, and synthetic resin or metallic films; are provided with a number of shading strips or slabs which are made by slitting the sheet from its free inner edge and adjacently to its outer edge so that the strips are aligned in parallel with each other, inner connecting line of which are curved in accordance with curvature of said outer edge, and which are provided with tongues at their free ends and openings at their ends opposite to the free ends; and are provided at upper and lower rim sides with perforations. The plurality of sheets bundled to each other at their top and lower ends or at one of the ends are bent so that they are located each other with an angular distance therebetween and so that the tongues of the strips of a sheet are insertedly fitted into the corresponding openings of another sheet so as to complete the assembly of the lampshade.